A Hogwarts Love Story: Two Against the World Volume 1
by KatMadison913
Summary: Two beings from different Houses has met. Crushes develop at first sight. Throughout the first year, a friendship grew into best friends, both knowing they are important to each other.
1. Chapter 1

August 1, 1991

As usual at this time the sun will rise for the day to come. It's rays shine through the heavy black curtains as they blind my blurry vision. Mornings were never for me, but I must wake up for my daily routine.

My mother and father didn't took interest of my company as a child and up to now. Unfortunately, there are many reasons why that it become a sensitive subject to speak of. I place my black framed glasses on my face to see the familiar picture on my nightstand. It wasn't them, but a picture of my dream school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My fingertips touches one picture of the school as I smile sadly.

"Someday I will come to you," I whispered back with equal amount of sadness.

It's been a dream to attend the school that my parents used to go, but with the lifestyle I have, I'm never going to be a student. Growing up in an wizard orphanage with income poorer the Weasleys. My routine goes on schedule as I place on my maid dress and working shoes. Everyone at the orphanage knows about I'm working my hardest to get enough money as possible to get a place for my own. Oh there's nothing wrong with living here, but it's been too long.

I leave the place with an apple. Some of my customers are regulars in either cleaning or babysitting. Each one has their own price due to their standards of my performance. On average, I would get five galleons a day, sometimes an extra three for cooking a meal.

Mrs. Jollibee Maxon is a very kind woman in her mid-forties who lives downtown of London, England. She pays me ten galleons a day for both my cooking and cleaning. Her husband's a different story. Mr. Maxon only pays me galleon. I assume he doesn't like me so much because of my low class background. Well they are still my main customers.

Knocking on the large double door has always catch the attention of the joyous Mrs. Maxon. She opens the door to greet me with a glorious smile. Why good morning Abigail!" her smile shines more positive remarks then the blindy sun.

"Morning Mrs. Maxon," I smiled back, yawning, "ready for breakfast?"

"Why yes I am. Please come in."

I enter inside into the familiar household. Reddish orange flames sparks up in the fireplace, warming up the living room and dining room. Modern English decor makes me feel welcome. The modern feel goes through the kitchen where I begin to make breakfast for my clients.

The husband prefers having black coffee without sugar or cream, scramble eggs with only three strips of bacon. The wife wishes to have coffee with cream, scramble eggs, bacon, and toast lightly brown with butter and jelly. This is a basic meal for this couple each day. Today's newspaper is neatly place where Mr. Maxon usually sits. He loves to read the news during breakfast when Mrs. Maxon prefers playing puzzles and games.

Each food has it's own place on the dining room table when Mr. Maxon walks down the stairs all ready for the day. Hid deep eyes glare down at me at the moment he has notice me. All that I can do is nod my head in respect as a way of saying 'good morning' to him. Soon he seats himself as I leave the two alone. I begin washing the dishes once I have the water hot as I would like it to be without burning my pale flesh.

My enjoyment of the silence ended when I hear the two talking.

"Jollibee, it is time for that little brat to be gone."

"Why? Just because she's a kid, doesn't mean you need to start hating her like all of the others Sebaction!"

"She has the cured mark on her forehead!"

That made my head arose up with my eyes widen behind my glasses. How did he know?! I always have my hair cover where the mark is.

"She's a cursed child like her cousin! She has to go!"

"Alright, I will give her the last of her money tonight," Mrs. Maxon finally gives in.

I knew it, I'm going to get fired tonight. Good memories do need to come to an end.

"Abigail," Mrs. Maxon speaks to me shortly before dinner, "would you like to have a walk with me?" she asked this in a rather sad tone.

"But Mrs. Maxon," I speak up, startled, "dinner's almost ready."

"Nevermind the dinner. We are going out for dinner."

"Yes Mrs. Maxon."

She and I head out as she locks the door behind us. People around will think that we are mother and daughter instead of client and maid. Well ex-client and ex-maid. Mrs. Maxon takes me to one of the restaurants in town. At first it was one of those happy going dinner talks, but she's visibly sad throughout the dinner.

"Umm Abigail?" she finally spoke.

"Mrs. Maxon," I sighed, "I already know what you going to say."

"You do?!"

"My assistance is no longer needed." I give her a serious look as she continues to stare at me. "I overheard you and Mr. Maxon talking earlier at breakfast."

"I hope that you understand."

"I understand. Here let me pay the check." I was about to touch the check when she takes it first.

"Let me pay for it Abigail."

Soon the check's paid as we head outside. Mrs. Maxon unexpectedly gives me a hug saying over and over of how much she is sorry because of her husband. It's rather embarrassing due to the large amount of wizards staring at us. No matter how much I tell her that it's okay, she will continue on to apologize. The awkward hug has finally forced apart because of Mr. Maxon is literally dragging his wife back into their place.

A sigh escapes my lips as I head back to the orphanage in the cold night.

Counting my earnings for the past few years is what I did at the end of the day. My service of babysitting and cleaning went to an official end. Well I assume I won't be having more clients.

My eyelids begin to drop down when all of my energy drains outs. It's been a very long and emotional day. Everything turns upside down causing my emotions to go crazy even in sleep! I was out in the streets at the age of seventeen years old. No family, no money, just the trash around me. Squeals of girls around my age cheers from graduating Hogwarts. How wonderful. Everyone is following their dream without worries of money, expect for me. A jolt races my heart into a pumping feeling trying to get out of my chest as cold sweat drips down from my hair.

Looking around worried, but I soon calmed down when I am still in the small room of the orphanage. I was - excuse me I am - poorer than the Weasleys. Yes I know that it is rare to find a poor pure blood wizard, but hey its life for me.

August 5, 1991

Complete starvation rumbles in my growling stomach. Very little food has presented to me on schedule. Milk and bread. My maid dress is the only thing that I have for clothing. Sometimes I even wonder why they have given me a dress. It wasn't for love nor sympathy, just because. Another day of an apple and my old dress. It'll be a miracle if my dream of attending Hogwarts this year will come true.

Children around all of the ages are enjoying themselves as I clean their messes and everything else. Dust from weeks worth of collecting finally gets to be sweep outside. Usually we don't use magic for these things because magic is only allowed when it is needed. Sometimes I even wonder why must I live like this, but I know that everyone has to live different lifestyles. My parents just left me here when I was about five years old with my birth name. I always tribute it from when I received the scar, but that's for another time.

While still cleaning one of the playrooms, a mysterious tap gently hits the window. My eyes narrowed and turn towards it. An owl is standing on the railing outside staring to me with it's big golden eyes.

"Hello there," I speak to it softly, "why are you up this late?"

Owls sleep during the day so it's strangely weird to see a creature of the night out during the day. This owl has a message in form of a letter with my full birth name on it. I open the letter to see the message inside. Confused, I begin to read it.

" _Dear Miss Abigail Candice Wilson,_

 _You have been accepted to be a part of our school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwarts Express train ride will be departed in the morning of September 1st so each student will attend classes on September 2nd. You may bring a pet of your choice if you wish. Remember to bring all of the requirements before coming. We hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _P.S._

 _I am also interested in adopting you. Also Headmaster Dumbledore proves of me adopting you and he will love to have you live in Hogwarts as a full time student, but also a full time faculty if you wish."_

After reading this, my body stiffens and my eyes widen. Headmaster Dumbledore really wants me to to be in Hogwarts? THE headmaster? Not only that, Professor McGonagall wishes to adopt me? This is too much to handle, but I went with my heart. I immediately write a letter explaining that I am accepting for her to adopt me and me as a full time student/faculty at Hogwarts. The owl takes it and takes flight on my arm.

I yawn when I finally finish up cleaning the orphanage. Now it's time for dinner which is the daily milk and bread.

"You're not eating tonight Abigail," one of the people who works at the place says to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"Because Miss Mcgonagall is here to pick you up."

My eyebrows raise up when I heard that. She's here?! He takes me to where the front room is. When we arrived, there's a female there sitting on one of the seats. She's looks like an wiser looking woman wearing a dark long sleeved black dress and matching witch hat.

She looks over to me, giving me a smile. "Hello," she greets me, coming over to me, "I'm your new mommy, Abigail."

"Hello," I smiled, knowing who she is now.

"She has finish up with the paperwork so she can take you now," the person who works here says to me.

"Do you need to get all of your stuff?" my new mommy asks me.

"I have only one thing to get," I answered, "I will get it, I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

I quickly get my picture of Hogwarts with a smile. One of my dreams are coming true! I'm going to be a student at Hogwarts! The picture is pulled into a tight hug before heading towards where my new mommy is.

"I'm ready," I smiled to her.

"Alright let's go," she smiles, offering her hand to me.

I accept it happily as we head out of the orphanage. Finally after all of these years, someone is adopting me as their own and I'm going to my dream school!

Mommy chuckles at my excitement.

Warmth of the temporary bed covers my small body as I get ready for bed. Mommy and I had an amazing night.

She took me out for dinner and I tried new, yummy foods. The new plan for us is that I would stay at the Inn until the school year begins. I like it because it's better than the room from the orphanage.

"Ready for bed Abigail?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes Mommy," I smiled, jumping into bed.

A chuckle appears out of her lips as she tucks me in. "Abigail, tomorrow we are going to change your name officially."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes I believe you don't wish to stay with your full birth name."

"True."

"Do you have something in mind?"

I pause to think for a moment, then smiled, "Abigail Zara Mcgonagall."

She smiles back, "that's a beautiful name for you. Now it's time for bed. Goodnight I love you Abigail."

"I love you too Mommy," I said, feeling her kiss my forehead.

August 7, 1991

Today's the day that mommy will be taking me out to shop for everything. I am so excited for this. For the first time in so long I am getting new clothing!

I get dress in the already worn out dress and small shoes. Mommy has empathy for me knowing that I need a much needed change. So many stories of Diagon Alley from my childhood are all true. She notices me eyes gleam up from everything which she smiles happily.

"Abigail," she speaks to me, "we must get some money from your account at the bank."

"Money?!" I snapped out in worry.

"Don't worry child. I place all of your money into my account so there will be enough money for everything you will need and want."

"Oh okay."

The inside the bank is a lot of bigger then what it looks like on the outside. Mommy shows me the large amount of money. I have never seen such amount of money before. She divides the money into budgets for something.

"Would you like to shop for clothing first."

"Yes please mommy."

My first time in a clothing shop. A huge smile appears on my face. I only have my worn out dress for years and nothing else. Now it's awesome to see more clothing. The owner greets us with a smile. Lots of measurements and at each detail of my tiny body is prepared. All of my new clothing are i the colour black and some color. I walk out with Mommy wearing a matching black dress and hat as hers.

"Did you enjoy your clothing experience?" she smiles.

"Yes I did mommy," I smiled back, "so far, this journey has been amazing!"

"Awe your speech has improved."

A slight blush colours my face. "Why thank you. I did learn it from the best."

"Well good, now let's get your wand."

"A nessority instrument that each wizard needs for magic."

"Very good Abigail."

I smile at this. She really does care for me.

The wand shop's owner seems to be different than the clothing shop lady. He takes a good look at me before deciding on a wand. I touch a wand of oak wood standing at thirteen inches with a tear of a mermaid and ashes of a phoenix.

"This is the rarest wand of them all," he speaks, "this wand will only choice it's own master."  
A spark of light appears at the tip of the wand. Sound of a phoenix's scream rings in my ear as a phoenix rises from its ashes in front of me when I closed my eyes. It's beautiful with its flames forming into the legendary bird. The phoenix flies down to a rather gorgeous mermaid. She have long, raven black hair with ocean blue eyes and moonlight pale skin. Black and blue mermaid tail curl to one side. It's like the phoenix and the mermaid are meant to be together.

"Wow," I mumble under my breath with a soft smile.

"We shall take this one," mommy speaks up.

After a joyful journey in the Diagon Alley, we return to the Leaky Coltren. My feet grew tired as I can feel the energy to escape my body.

"Abigail," she speaks to me, "I must work on something by myself, so will you please stay in your room?"

"Alright Mommy," I answered as my magic helps me get everything to the room.

The room's is on the eleventh floor so I need the elevator to get up there. While waiting for the elevator, a boy around my age, maybe a little older, comes over to for the ride as well.

"Well, well, well," he smirks, "aren't you a pretty one."

"Do you always say that to every girl?" I asked, smirking as well.

"Only the pretty ones."

The door opens so we both went inside, but he let me go in first. "Well then," I speak up when the door closed, "what's your name."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"McGonagall. Abigail McGonagall."

"Are you pure-blood?" he asked, seriously.

"I am pure blood. Always have and always will."

"Good," he smirks more.

I smirk back. Blood doesn't matter with me, but I prefer my guys to be pure blood.

"May I walk you to your room?" Draco asked me, as we got to my floor.

"I would like that," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1, 1991

My trunks are filled with everything I need for Hogwarts. The uniform is on my body and my hair is place into a low bun. Hopefully, I woke up early enough for the train ride to the school. The stuff I have with me are the stuff that I only need for living at the Inn while the rest of my stuff are at Hogwarts with Mommy.

"Good morning Abigail," I hear the familiar voice of Draco when I exit the room.

"Oh morning Draco," I smiled to him, getting my thing together, "are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Of course I am," he smirks to me.

"That's good."

During these past few weeks, he and I gotten close into a close friendship, but he's quite cute. Maybe I have a crush on him.

"Would you like to a ride to the King's Cross Station?" he asked me.

"Sure, I would love to."

As soon as I said that with a smile, there's a slight twinkle in his grey eyes.

The ride is disguised as a normal modern day car for muggles to see since the King's Cross Station is actually a muggle train station. It's actually a carriage ride with a horse and everything. My eyes gleam at how beautiful it is. Draco helps me in as he joins me in. Our stuff are in the trunk of the carriage as we head towards the train station. I could have sworn that I feel his arm around my shoulders.

We arrived to the station with our stuff in hand. Our location is at nine and 3 quarters with the barrier ready for the Hogwarts students.

"Ladies first," Draco says with a smile, letting me go first at the barrier.

"Why thank you," I smiled back.

I quickly go through the barrier and appear on the other side where the Hogwarts Express is waiting for this year's students. Draco came after me. We head to find a cabin for our stuff and us while waiting for the ride. Finally we did. My stuff is on one side next to the window as Draco mirrors the action on the other side.

"I'm going to put on my uniform," he says to me, "I'll be right back."

"Alright Draco."

He leaves our cabin to the dressing rooms on the train. I seat myself on my side to look out to the window. Late students scramble around trying to get on the train before it leaves on schedule. My eyelids begin to drop slowly due to lack of sleep from last night. I was nervous and excited about going to my dream school that cause me not to have much sleep. I feel my head lower itself on my left side to on the window frame.

The movement of the train awakens me, causing me to be fully awake. My best friend chuckles a little of the action. I send him a playful glare at the now Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy.

"I apologize it's kind of cute," he smirks.

"Whatever you sa-" I stopped in mid-sentence because my scar shoots a pain causing me to move forward. My hand touches it and feels a slight burning feel.

"What's wrong Abigail?" Draco asked worried, kneeling before me.

"My scar hurts," I answered through the pain.

"Scar?" I hear him mumble under his breath.

"I was born with a scar which I have been told that my cousin who's a half blood has one as well."

"Do you know who's your cousin?"

"That information no one told me."

Soon the pain goes away when someone knocks on our cabin door. It's the lady who sells snacks and treats on the train. She offers some treats which I was indeed a little hungry. Draco pays for two of each snack for us since we skip breakfast this morning.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" Draco asked, making talk between us.

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure," I answered truthfully.

"Why say that?"

"My real parents never told me what houses my friend is from."

"My family is from the Slytherin house."

"That's a good house," I smiled at this, "I hope I get that."

"Usually I only be friends in Slytherin, but you have already became my best friend, so whatever house you get, you're still my best friend."

"Even though there's a possibility that I won't be in Slytherin."

"You're a pretty pure blood afterall."

We giggle at the comment a little.

Soon the moonlight greets us when we arrive to the grounds of Hogwarts. New students are send to the small boats to cross the moat of water. Draco offers his hand to me so I can get in the boat without trouble. His smile towards me is rather dreamy. I mirror the smile as much as possible, but I already know that my smile is not nearly as dreamy as his.

We're the only ones who are on our boat. He sits behind me, letting me take the beauty of the night and full moon in the background of the amazing school as the main focus.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," I think he whispers, but I couldn't be sure.

Soon the boats finally arrived to the solid grounds. Draco and I walk together with the rest of the newcomers to the inside of the castle. Every student meets the each facility in the Mess Hall. We all are separated within five groups. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and the first years.

Mommy stand before us with the Sorting Hat and stool. "I am Professor McGonagall and this is the Sorting Hat. The hat will select each one of you to your house. If I call your name, please come forward." A list in one hand as the hat in another, "Hermione Granger."

A young girl around my age appears before the group. She has pretty curly hair and soft brown eyes. Hermione nervously sits on the stool as Mommy places the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat exclaims.

The Gryffindor table cheers happily.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Good luck," I mouthed to him with a smile smile.

He smiles back softly before getting up there. "Slytherin!" the hat exclaims quickly as the Slytherin table cheers.

"Abigail McGonagall," mommy smiles to me.

I sit on the stool and wait for the hat being place on my head. Unfortunately, it wasn't pleasant. The moment when the hat touches my dark locks, a very painful burning insane feeling smokes in between the touch. Both the hat and I groan violently of the touch. I managed to forcefully get the hat off of me and throw it on the ground. Smoke are still forming on the hat and my hair, but it's thinning out. Gasps of inhaling and exhaling escapes my lips as I feel my heart pacing a rapid speed.

Everyone goes around talking to each other of what just happened. Draco looks at me in pure shock, standing up from his seat. He tried to come over to me for help, but mommy places her hand out to him to stay back.

"What just happened?" I asked the one question that is on everyone's mind.

"The hat has chosen you to be in the Unknown House," she answers through her shock as well.

"The what house?" I asked, confused.

"Abigail, you sit over at the Unknown table," she points to a corner where a small table big enough for four people.

My glass covered eyes look over to the table. No one is there and it's dusty. It looks like it hasn't been used in years. I had not choice but to set over there since I am now a member of the Unknown House.

Mommy continues on with each one of the first years. Seeing everyone else going through each of the tables became painful for me to watch. I look away with questions swimming in my head. Why am I the only one at this House? But more importantly, what exactly is the Unknown House? In all of my years of researching Hogwarts as a child, there was no mention of the Unknown House at all. Even my knowledge, my personality contains of a mixture of each house, but I have more Slytherin in me. Which I believe I should have been in Slytherin.

All of a sudden, a cold, ghostly hand appears on my shoulder. Looking up, a ghost of a man with a different period clothing as me.

"Hello Abigail," he smiles to me, "my name is Matthew."

"Hello," I shyly greeted back.

"Your head is spinning with questions. So once you're done with your meal, I will take you to the Unknown House with answers of your questions."

"Thank you."

He disappears when the meal appears before the students and faculty. Each table have a feast fit for everyone. Breads, meats, vegetables, fruits, and sweets. My table has the amount of food that I only get like seconds. I never had this many food before, but I haven't eaten much in all of my years in my life. Once I finished the meal, I was still a little hungry, but that's all the food I have received.

The feast soon come to an end. Each table have a Head Boy or Girl who they follow to the assigned houses. One by one the students follow them. Slytherin was the last to leave the hall. Draco looks back at me with an apologetic look with a small smile. I give him a smile saying it's okay as I give him a wave.

"I'll see you later," I mouthed to him.

"I'll find you," he mouths back.

Matthew appears again, floating towards me. "Ready to go now Abigail?" he asked with a smile.

"Is all of my stuff at the house?" I asked him, standing up.

"Of course they are."

He leads me to outside of the castle and takes me to another location of the grounds. I wipe away the dust on my uniform.

"The Unknown House does not have much history or information as the others," he speaks, "it's been consider as the house with different personalities."

"Different personalities?"

"Meaning an individual have similar interests as the other houses. You are very similar to the founder of the Unknown House, Briana. She was different from the other founders. She loves to read and write, dark but not too dark things, very brave, always will do anything for her friends and family, yet she's shy and quiet. Also a passion for magical creatures."

"That does sound like me," I mumbled to myself, getting everything to heart.

"Unfortunately, there's a very low percent of members. I'm the second one after Briana and making you the third member."

"Are there any students similar in personality?"

"Yes, but their traits are greater to the house they have been selected."

"Matthew, are you the ghost of the house?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Yes I am," he smiles brightly to me.

He and I stand before the Forbidden Forest. At first, I don't want to go in because there are magical creatures that can eat humans, but Matthew is there to protect me.

Grassy ground touches my shoes as the fog becomes hard for me to see anything. Trees stand up tall and dark. Sounds of the creatures, who are now my new neighbors, call out through the forest. Surprisingly, I stay calm throughout the journey. A solid rock like wall is located in some ways into the forest from the clearing.

"Abigail," he speaks to me, "place your right hand on the rock and say 'Creatures of the Night'."

My hand slowly moves from my side to touch the rock. "Creatures of the Night," I speak. Suddenly, a large amount of the rock structure disappears, revealing a cave. Not just a cave, a cave home.

The front hall is light up by the flames of candles, leading me to a stairway down to another location. The structure reappears behind us. We continue on in the cave home. Walking down the stairs, a beautiful sight greets me. Chairs and tables neatly place in a nice family room with a small kitchen on one side and a breakfast bar separating the two rooms. Furniture is from the Victorian area without being touch. Kitchen's filled with snacks and drinks, all of my favorites. Actually, everything has been in ingredients so one can cook or make them.

"This is the Common Room, where you can hang out, study, or have a drink or snack."

"Do any other common rooms have a kitchen?"

"Nope," he smiles, "we are the only house who has one."

"Wow," I am amazed.

"Well, since it's getting kind of late, it's time to show you your dorm, or bedroom if you like, so you can rest until your classes tomorrow."

Another flight of stairs go up to another hallway where a balcony looks down to the common room below. I been greeted by the dorm room. Moonlight from the large window light up the room. A king sized bed is in a corner with those curtains that covers around the bed. Huge walk in closet can hold my stuff and maybe even more. In fact, all of my stuff is already here.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered.

"I'll let you be," Matthew says with a smile, "you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Abigail."

"Goodnight Matthew," I smiled back.

He disappears into thin air. I explore more of my new bedroom since I don't want to sleep now. The window shows the view of the castle with the night sky and moon. A smile appears on my face as I gently close the long white as snow curtains over the window while I light a candle.

Looking around, the house colours are grey and white. I like these colours so this should be okay for me. The house logo catches my attention. It's a small picture of the forest with tiny eyes around the dark areas, all in a shield like shape. 'Unknown' is written on the bottom in a scroll.

On the nightstand next to the bed lays a book. It's black in colour with clean, white pages inside. I was a little confused of why would a book like this be here, but there a note on it with….my name on it?

" _Dear Abigail,_

 _I am Briana Unknown, the founder of the Unknown House. As you may know by now, this is a very different house that no one hardly knows about._

 _I strongly hope that you don't feel lonely since you are the third member of this house. My apologizes. There is no one else who has the same personality and interests as me. You may end of having friends from all of the houses, but mostly in the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Because I have friends in both houses and my husband is in the Slytherin._

 _This is my gift for you my dear. It's a journal or a diary whatever you wish to call it. Everyone who is part of this house has a passion of writing, so please feel free to write whatever your heart desires. I strongly believe it is time to give awareness of the Unknown House since there is nothing written in history of this beautiful home._

 _With kind wishes and regards,_

 _Briana Unknown_ "

Taking all of the information and this day into my heart and mind, everything's making sense to me. I was born to be in the Unknown House, but there are still so many questions that needs to be answered. I try to place those questions aside as I get ready for bed. My outerwear is replace with simple clothing like black sweats and a grey tank top. The bed's so comfy and soft between the white and grey bedding. I place my glasses neatly place on the nightstand. My hair flew down around me, letting it breath before blowing out the candle to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

September 2, 1991

*Dreamland*

Oranges, yellows, and browns greet me as I walk through the forest, smelling the autumn air. A smile appears on my face, enjoying the nature and my ears pick up the amazing sounds of animals.

I feel like Mother Nature. Dirt gets between my toes. One of my dresses cover my body while my hair is down and dancing with the wind. My feet takes me to a field. Green grass with clouds in the sky. It's so beautiful. Then warm, strong arms wrap themselves around my small waist. I turn around to meet the amazing icy blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

We stare each other eyes while smiling. I have my hands on his shoulders. Slowly, but surely we lean into each other…

*Reality*

First day of school. Since it's a new chapter in my life so everything is going to change for good. I did my morning routine in the waters of the neon colours cave. Once done, my long hair wraps in a white towel and I am covered in a grey robe. I brush my teeth before doing some stretching in yoga.

Yoga has become one of my many stress relievers since a young age. Not only physically, but also spiritually. When I was having business, as you may call it, I hardly do it because I didn't have a good day or time to a routine. After a good hour of yoga, I begin to get ready for the day. First my hair. Since I am not going to wear my witch hat, I have endless options to choice. Instead of the low bun like yesterday, I've decided for everyday for my first year my hair will be in an English braid. Small, black earrings hang gently under my earlobes as I begin on my makeup. Concealer, foundation, and mascara. Mommy says I'm old enough to wear only this kind of makeup.

Once done, I get my clothing on. Undergarments with an undershirt and leggings are my base as I place on my white collared shirt while tucking it in my black skirt. The full length mirror shows me my actions. White and grey striped tie wraps around my neck and hangs over my small chest. My long sleeved black sweater brings everything together before placing on the Unknown cloak.

I place my bookbag over my shoulder and my wand place in my bag. Black flats fit perfectly on my feet as I head towards the castle. As each step I take, my anxiety will raise up. The only one who is not part of the main Houses. Heck, I am not even with my best friend!

The main hall is filled with everyone in their assigned houses. I sigh in sadness as I walk in between the tables.

"Hey Abigail," the familiar voice of my best friend Draco calls out, seeing me.

"Oh," I am rather surprised to see him calling out for me. "Hey Draco," I greeted back with a smile.

"Would you like to spend breakfast with us?" he asked with the all familiar smirk.

My eyes widen for a moment before asking, "am I allowed to?"

"Professor Dumbledore says that you are allowed to join different tables during meals, but not all of the time."

"Sounds reasonable," I smirk back.

I nervously seat myself next to him as the eyes of the Slytherin students lay on me.

"Abigail, this is Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

"Hello," Vincent greets through his eating.

"How are you," Gregory greets with his Slytherin like smirk.

"I'm doing well, very nice to meet you both," I smirked back.

"So the Unknown House huh?" Vincent asks.

"Why yes, it's actually pretty good because all of it matches my personality and style."

"Do tell," Draco says with a small smile.

Each detail appear out of my mouth. I purposely took out the secrets and the exact location of the house in the Forbidden Forest because it is not the right time to tell everything yet. The food of the Slytherin table has the most deliciou taste I have ever tasted! It's like the Unknown House's food, but twice as good.

Then the headmaster of the Slytherin house appears before us. His cold, dark eyes look into my hazel/green eyes. A small warmth feeling bursts inside me. It's wasn't as warm as whenever I'm with Draco, but it's definitely there. He's sending out what appears to be schedules to the students.

"Morning Miss McGonagall," he speaks in a rather cold tone that is similar to the touch of his eyes, "I am Professor Snape."

"Good morning Professor Snape," I greeted back, nervously and shyly.

"Matthew will give you your schedule just before breakfast ends."

"I understand Professor."

Just as expected, my house ghost Matthew gives me my schedule for the year before the bell rings for all of us to go to the first class. Simple schedule for Monday through Friday, every week.

So today's Monday so I must go through the classes for every Monday. I have fifteen minutes to get to my first class which is Charms. The professor, Professor Filius Flitwick, greets me since I am like one of the first students to arrive.

"Good morning," he says with a smirk, "I'm Professor Flitwick."

"Good morning Professor Flitwick," I greeted back with a smirk, "my name is Abigail McGonagall."

"Awe yes, Professor McGonagall speaks highly of you."

He lets me sit down on one of the chairs in the classroom. Draco comes in and immediately notices me. We smile each other as he seats next to me. Knowing that the first years will mostly have a pretty much easy first day, it's going to be boring. Turns out my best friend will be in all - if not most - of my classes which is awesome!

"Hey Abigail," Draco says, "I'm forming a gang of trusted people."

"Like a group of friends?"

"Yes. I am the leader, Gregory and Vincent are the sidekicks, and I need a female in the gang. Will you be the only female in the gang?"

My eyes look at him for a few more moments. Mommy once said that I have some abilities, like one I can tell when someone is lying or not. He's telling the truth like he always does to me.

"Sure, what are best friends for?" I smiled.

He smiles slightly as he gives me a side hug. This hug lasts a little longer than an average side hug. I actually like it because I feel a strong warmth from him whenever I'm with him. At one point, my other arm wants to get around him for a frontal hug. Draco wanted to do the same thing, but it'll be weird to see first years hugging frontal.

As each professor goes on with the first day, it's everything I have expected. They will give us a definition about the class and talk about what are doing for the year. We did not receive any homework because the next meeting will be official the start of the school year, per say. So far I like my classes. Sure they were slow because it is the first day after all, but I am looking forward of the first year.

Draco and I sit next to each other as usual in Transfiguration, like we always do during the classes. Currently, Mommy has us work on some taking notes for Chapter 1. Her eyes watch our movements in her cat form. It actually make me smirk because late students could be mistaking her for a real one.

The doors open behind us as footsteps occurred. My best friend and I look behind us to see that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are running in late for class.

"Whew, amazing," Ron speaks, "can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Mommy jumps off of her desk, turning into her human form.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron says, amazed like Harry.

"Thank you for the assessment, Mr. Weasley," she speaks, "maybe if my daughter were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

I smirk at this. That's not a bad idea.

"We got lost," Harry says.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Harry and Ron seated themselves as Harry look over to my smirking face.

September 6, 1991

Potions class is our only class on Fridays. Draco, the guys, and I were talking together and admiring the steaming cauldrons. The sound of the door being slammed open caught our attention as Professor Snape comes rushing in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he says in his stern like tone. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making," he continues. "However, for those select few…."

His dark eyes planted on me which I return with a smile.

"...who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

I raise an eyebrow in understanding what he means.

Then his eyes trail towards Harry, who's writing down something that might be what he is saying and not paying attention.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not….pay….attention."

Hermione nudges Harry to get him to pay attention.

"Mr. Potter," Snape speaks again, "Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Both Hermione's hand and mine shoots up for the answer. Harry simply shrug his shoulders.

"You don't know?" Snape asked. "Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Once again our hands raise up.

"I don't know sir."

"Pity," Snape says, "clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?"

Nighttime falls over the Hogwarts castle as I begin to read/study of my books from today. Matthew bid his good night before leaving me in my room. Message owls appear before my window, getting my attention. It's from Mommy, Draco, and surprisingly Professor Snape.

" _Dear Abigail,_

 _I hope that your first day went well. What I heard from your professors that you are slowly getting out of your shell and becoming a good student as far. Well it's getting late, sweet dreams my child. See you at breakfast._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy_."

" _Miss McGonagall,_

 _I'm going to be your Potions professor. I would like to wish you luck for your year and years to come. You are an amazing girl, which I heard from Professor McGonagall. If you need help with anything I am here to help you. Well goodnight._

 _Professor Snape._ "

" _Dear Abigail,_

 _Sorry that it's late, but I need some time to talk. There's a girl in my House and she's so annoying! Ugh! I don't know why she is like this. I tried to tell her a million times today alone that I am not interested, but it continues on and on. Any help?_

 _From_

 _Draco._ "

What I relied is this:

" _Dear Mommy,_

 _My first day as a student has been good, but I did notice it's kind of slow. I guess that how the first day goes. I didn't realize I was coming out of my shell. Hopefully if things goes well I can be a top student. Goodnight, sweet dreams._

 _Love Abigail._ "

" _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _Thank you for the offer professor. I will definitely come to you if I need help. Goodnight._

 _From_

 _Miss McGonagall._ "

" _Dear Draco,_

 _Oh my, this girl really does seem to be annoying. I wonder who it is. Well maybe I can see what she really is like. Do you know her name?_

 _From_

 _Abigail_ "

I almost place love where from is in my message to Draco. My face begins to feel warm. An image of him keep on appearing in front of my eyes. Am I really falling for him? Maybe the dreams and thinking of him could mean I may be really falling for him instead of a crush on my best friend.

The owls takes the messages and a few minutes later, Draco's owl return.

" _Pansy Parkinson! Ugh! Even the name sounds gross!_ "

A chuckle escapes my lips, reading that.

" _Don't worry. I'll figure out something I promise. It's getting late. Goodnight, sweet dreams._ "

" _Thank you so much. Have the happiest of dreams._ "

I smiled softly at this. He's so sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

September 12, 1991

Our first first flying lesson is being held outside like it will for the rest of the school year. This class has mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin students, of course with me. We're in two rows facing each other with our brooms on the ground. Our professor comes down the rows.

"Good afternoon, class," she greets us.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," we greeted back.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she smiles to us, "well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." We follow her instructions. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

"Up," I said and immediately my broom came up to my hand.

"Up!" Draco says, his broomstick quickly goes up to his hand.

He grins at me as I smile back.

"Now," Hooch speaks, "once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end." We followed. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle….three….two…" She blows it.

Suddenly Neville immediately lifts off the ground, looking rather frightened of the uncontrollable broom.

"Mr. Longbottom," Hooch calls for him.

"Don't panic Neville," I try to reason with him, "you need to control it to bring yourself down."

Unfortunately, he begins to soar off. Madam Hooch calls for him again, but no use. I wanted to fly towards him to get him back down. Well I didn't want to worry more of Madam Hooch. Also, my heart is rapidly speeding as my medical experience kicks in. There's a possibility of a series of injuries all over his body. Neville soars through and end hitting a wall. He screams and somehow to get back towards us.

Madam Hooch holds out her wand, hoping to stop it.

"Help!" he screams.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch calls.

We scatter away from the ongoing out of control broomstick. Draco pulls me in his arms as if he's protecting me. Eventually Neville stops, but end up dropping down to the ground, ripping his cloak. I wanted to go over to his aid, but Hooch beat me to it and his arms tightens me.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch runs towards him. "Come on, get up."

He's in a lot of pain.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get."

While she's aiding Neville, something catches my glass covered hazel green eye. Neville's Remembrall. A smirk appears on my face as I pick it up. Let's have some fun.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?" Hooch says, taking him to the wing. "If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

I smirk a little more at the Remembrall before smirking more as Draco takes it snickering, "did you see his face Abigail? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." With that he let out a laugh.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry says to him.

"Don't worry Harry," I smiled to him, "he's going to give it to Neville personally. Right Draco?"

"I could do that, but I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He gets on his broom and soars around us before flying up. "How about up on the roof?" Draco turns back to us. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry was about to run to get it, but Hermione stops him, "Harry, no! You heard Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Of course he didn't listen to her. "What an idiot."

"Give it here, Malfoy," he says to my best friend, facing him, "I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Draco asked, smirking.

Harry goes for it, but Draco spins around his broom in a 360. My eyes widen in amazement. "Have it your way, then!"

He then throws the Remembrall into the air. Draco flies down to the ground, joining me.

After a while, Harry comes back with the remembrall. Everyone cheers and run to see him. All I did was smirk and slowly clap my hands at the performance he did.

Then suddenly, Mommy comes running in. "Harry Potter? Follow me."

He follows her as Draco and the guys laugh, thinking he's in trouble. I was thinking of something else. I didn't know what it was, but I know it wasn't him in trouble.

September 13, 1991

By the next day, it has been said that Harry Potter is now the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Potter...Gryffindor Quidditch…..why is that combination familiar to me?

"Abigail? Abigail?"

I snap out of my questionable trance when I see Draco shaking me a little kind of worried of me. That's right, the gang and I were outside talking during our spare time.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco," I apologize, "I was thinking 'bout something."

"What were you thinking about?" Crabbe asked me.

"The combination between Potter and the Gryffindor Quidditch seems so familiar to me," I answered, knowing that I can trust these guys.

"Why is it familiar to you?" Goyate asked.

"That I'm not sure."

"Well whatever it is," Draco speaks, "let's think about something else."

October 12, 1991

Matthew, my house ghost, gives me permission to bring someone to the Unknown House. So I've decided to have Draco over so we can have a dinner for two. As soon as I ask him if would like to come over for dinner, he immediately accepts the offer rather excitedly. I quickly send a small message to Mommy to tell her that I'm having a dinner at the Unknown House with Draco. She responded with 'that's alright, just make sure you're safe and careful.' I smirk at this.

The kitchen is filled with yummy smells of the cooking that I have made for Draco and I. I have made Scotch Collops with Fluffy Mashed Potatoes and Buttered Peas. Also got some butterbeer from Mommy when I asked her for some.

"Wow," I hear Draco's voice say through amazement.

Looking over, he's looking at the beauty of the Unknown House's Common Room. I also noticed that he's wearing some nice dressed clothing. A blush came at the sight of it.

"Hello Draco," I greeted with a smile, appearing before him.

"Abigail," he smiles, looking at me, "this is amazing."

"Why thank you, I'm glad to see you came here in one piece."

"Your directions was hard to follow," a smirk curl his lips.

"Well, they are hard for a reason," I giggled a little, "you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Please sit at the table and I bring my cooking for us."

He stood there a little surprised that I said my cooking before sitting at the table. I can see his eyes widen big and wide when he sees all of the food I have prepared for us.

"You cooked all of this?" the Malfoy asked, shock.

"Yes I did," I blushed, smiling, "do you like?"

"Yes I do," he blushed as well.

"For drinks, I got some Butterbeer and for treats I made Cultron Cakes."

"You really like to cook huh?" he smirks.

"You can say that," I smirk back.

We dig in and our stomachs are satisfied with the yummy food. Draco grew sleepy because of the amount of food he ate. I smiled as I take him to my dorm where Matthew made a guest bed..

October 31, 1991

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make object fly," Professor Flitwick lectures, "uh, do you all have your feathers?" I raise my feather up. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." We all did the movement. "The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

"Wingardium Levio-saaa," Draco tries.

"Draco it's like this," I smiled to him, showing him with the swish and flick, "Wingardium Leviosa."

My feather raises up, getting everyone's attention. I did a few movements that made everyone chuckle before gently giving it to Professor Flitwick in his hands.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone!" Professor Flitwick's very pleased. "Miss McGonagall's done it! Oh splendid!"

Everyone soon joins in and Hermione did a good job as well.

I noticed a Gryffindor, Seamus, begins to swish at his feather. "Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levoas." My eyes widen, knowing what's going to happen. Then it happened. His feather explodes which Professor Flitwick gasps.

"I think we're going to need another feather over there, Professor," I speak up.

For some time now, something has been bothering me. Something inside. I didn't know what it was.

I excuse myself from Slytherin group and head to the girl's room.

After doing my business, running warm, soapy water covers my hands. Sobs and footsteps quickly pick up my attention. Looking over, my glass covered eyes sees the Muggle-born, Hermione Granger. She quickly heads to one of the stalls to cry to herself. I finish washing my hands before speaking, "you know crying won't solve anything."

The crying stops as I can tell she's listening to me.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, leaning against the world with my arms cross on my chest and one of my legs curl back on the wall.

She appears out of the stall as lightening strike. Her dark eyes take one look at me and almost immediately recognizes me.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" she asked, upset. "You're Malfoy's girl."

A slight blush appear on my face at the comment.

"Not all pure bloods follow all of the traditions." Hermione doesn't believe me. I sighed, "listen," I approach towards her with placing my hand on her shoulder, "believe it or not, I know how it feels like to bullied for being different."

"Really?" now she believes me.

"When I was three years old, my parents place me in a wizard orphanage because I was never good enough for their standards. For one year straight, my eyes are swelled up and red from crying." My head lowers as I try not to cry. "It took me a very long time for me to love myself and I'm barely seeing myself as a pretty person."

"Does it hurt you when see anyone being sad of who they are?"

"Yes, be happy that you are you," I smiled.

"Okay," she smiles back.

We both smiled more before giving each other a hug.

My eyes open and see something that shouldn't be there. It's a troll walking in the hallway! She senses this and we look at the troll in complete fear. Slowly we back away and quickly move into the stalls, but the swing of it's weapon broke them. We both let out a scream as the broken pieces got on top of us.

"Hermione/Abigail move!" I hear Harry's and Draco's voices.

She and I quickly head under the sinks. The troll swings its weapon at us, causing the sinks.

"Draco help!" I screamed.

Draco gets his wand out as he runs forward to grab the troll's weapon, but he gets lifted up by the troll.

I'm freaking out because of not my safety, but his safety. Before I can even help out Harry somehow got on top of the troll's head. The troll moves back and forth while trying to get Harry of his head and trying to hurt Draco.

"Whooa! Whoa, whoa!" they both said.

For some odd reason, Harry places his wand in the troll's nose, which grosses out the three of us gratefully.

"Ew," Ron speak for the three of us.

The troll snorts and whips around, causing Draco to fall down on the ground in front of me. We got our arms around us for protection. It gets Harry off of its head and holds him by one leg, upside down. The weapon swipes at him. It was trying to serious hurt him!

"Weasley!" Draco calls for him.

"Do something!" I add in.

"What?"

"Anything!" Harry screams. "Hurry up!"

Ron grabs his wand and tries to make the swish and flick movement.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione explains, waving her hand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The weapon lifts out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up at it confused just as the club comes crashing back down.

"Cool," Ron mumbles.

It hits the troll's head and moves back and forth a little. The grip loosens, dropping Harry. He crawls away before the troll comes crashing down hard.

Draco and I survives when Hermione joins us carefully.

"Is it...dead?" she asked.

"Doubt it," I answered, looking at it, "it's fallen unconscious."

Harry grabs his wand which is now covered in slime. "Ew. Troll bogies," he commented.

Draco moves his head to me, signaling me to leave with him. Before we can, Mommy, Snape, and Quirrell comes rushing in. They gasp at the sight.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness!" Mommy manages to speaks. "E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" she said to Harry and Ron.

"Well, what it is…"

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall," Hermione speaks up.

'Hermione…' I thought to myself shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and showed it to Abigail, thinking I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Draco, hadn't come and found us….We'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may…" Mommy says, "it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. Mr. Malfoy," she turns to him and me, "you have protected my daughter which I will award Slytherin ten points for knowing you are perfect for being my daughter's protector when I can't."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Draco speaks as I smiled.

"As for you two gentlemen," she turns to Harry and Ron, "I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."


	5. Chapter 5

November 1 1991

Slytherin v.s. Gryffindor Quidditch match. The first game of the season. Even though I made new friendships in Gryffindor, I still remain faithful in Slytherin because Draco and the guys. Since it's cold out, we have our winter gear from our Houses for warmth.

The doors open as the members of the teams mount onto their brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. There are cheering from each House.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season!" the commentator, Lee Jordan, announces from a tower. "Today's game Slytherin v.s. Gryffindor!"

Uhhh didn't I just say that?

Each player get into position as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game.

"Now," Hooch announces, "I want a nice, clean game….from all of you." She was referring to the Slytherin players. She kicks the trunk to like the bludgers swarm out of the trunk.

"The bludgers are up….followed by the Golden Snitch," Jordan announces, "remember, the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

The snitch zooms around both Seekers' heads and disappears.

"The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!"

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser flies past the Slytherins towards their goal. She throws it and scores!

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Gryffindor cheers from the stands. "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

"Come on Slytherin," I whispered.

Flint zips through people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver Wood appears and smacks the ball away with his broom. A smirk meets glare. Johnson and Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they try to figure how to score. Johnson takes it and scores again!

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

I look to see the Slytherins decide to get messy. They try to score again, but Oliver blocks the throw. Flint grabs a beater's bat and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits him in the stomach which causing him to fall to the ground. The Slytherin fans begin to laugh at it while I look in amazed.

Surprising, Slytherin begin to keep score, catching up with Gryffindor.

"What the?" I mumbled, looking up trying to get a better look.

Harry sees the Snitch and tries to get it, but his broom starts to be out of control.

"Whoa! Whooa!"

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" I asked to Draco.

"I don't know," he answers, confused as well.

Harry's knock around, letting his one arm to hold onto his broom.

"Gail!" Hermione speaks next to me on the Slytherin stand.

"Hemme?" I asked.

"Mudblood," Draco glares at her.

She ignores him. "I need your help now," she says, grabbing my arm.

I give Draco an apologetic look before disappearing.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Professor Snape is jinxing Harry's broomstick!" she whispers.

"What?!" I whispered shocked.

"I need you to distract Snape somehow to stop the jinx."

"Okay."

We separate so I can go up to the tower where he is located. I find his feet and touch his cloak with my wand.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae," I whispered.

A spark appears to make a fire on his cloak. I make my exit quickly. My eyes look up to see that Harry is climbing back on his broom. The Slytherin seeker is after Snitch with him trailing behind.

He smashes the Seeker as the Snitch dives. The two follows, but they're approaching the ground rather quickly. The Slytherin Seeker back and Harry pulls his broom to follow the Snitch. He stands up and steps forward, trying to grab it. He went too far and topples off the broom with yelp, falling to the ground.

I appear back next to Draco to see more.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid exclaims.

The Snitch pops out of his mouth and lands in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch!"

Hooch blows the whistle, "Gryffindor wins!"

Everyone, except for the Slytherins, cheers.

"No!" Draco exclaims as I pretend to hit my head on the railing.

I was doing this action because even though I'm on the Slytherin side, I'm also secretly hoping for Harry to win. Don't ask me why.

"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!"

November 13, 1991

After lunch, Professor Hagrid comes over to if I could come over to his place after school. I accepted because I have an idea of what it is. During my time here, on occasion the professors will ask me if I would come and clean something when they are busy with something. After many years of the business I ran for, cleaning has become something I like to do, especially if there's something in return.

Class has finished for the day. Draco receives my goodbyes until later before I head out to Professor Hagrid's home. I knock at the door, waiting for him to answer.

"Why Miss McGonagall," he smiles to me, answering it, "please come on in."

Inside was rather organized, but I can tell that it needs to be clean.

"I must do some business outside of Hogwarts, but I will return at dinner," he explains.

"I understand," I smiled, "I'll make sure that it's nice and clean before dinner."

"Thank you Miss McGonagall."

At the moment he left, my cleaning mood kicks in. No magic for me. Good old fashion rags and cleaning products. Within an hour, the whole place is dust free. I left everything where they were because I don't know how he organizes his things.

So I left a small note, saying what I did and hope that he like sit.

My journey continues to the trail towards the Slytherin House. Familiar snakes greet me with their hissing. The head snake stares at me with it's yellow eyes.

"What'ssss your bussssinessss here?"

"Is Draco Malfoy here?"

"Yesss."

A knocking sound is being heard as the Head Snake tells me he's on his way. So I wait patiently for his arrival.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" an unfamiliar female yells at me.

I turn around and I see this girl around my age. She has short black hair, fair skin, and black eyes.

"Abigail McGonagall of the Unknown House," I answered coldly just like her, "and you are?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, why are you here?"

"She's here for me," Draco coldly answers, appearing behind me, "Parkinson, leave my girlfriend and me alone."

He takes me away from her and once we're like far away from her, I ask, "was that her?"

"Yes," he groans annoyed, "please stay away from her at all costs."

"I promise." Then I remembered something and smirk, "Draco, did you called me your girlfriend?"

He immediately frozen blushing. I giggle at the sight.

December 21, 1991

"Do you really need to leave?" I asked, kind of sad to my best friend.

"I have to," Draco says just as sad as me.

"But my birthday is in a few days and I really want you to be here."

"Abigail I promise I will return with lots of presents to be here."

I smile softly as he kisses my forehead lovely. We both wave each other goodbye. Draco joins the crowd of the students going home for the holidays.

Tears begin to fall down my face gently. My first birthday and holidays here at Hogwarts and I'm going to officially celebrate. Now I won't have the one boy I really care for.

I enter Mommy's office where is working on some paperwork. She looks up with a smile, "oh hello daughter," but then frowns, "are you alright?"

"Draco's gone Mommy," I answered as more tears run done my face.

"Oh come here Abigail," she says, bringing me into a hug.

"I want him to stay with me for my birthday and holidays," I cried on her shoulder.

"I know you do Abigail, but you need to learn that he may not always be with you all the time," she rubs my back.

"It's hard being separate from him."

"Shh, shh, shh," she softly whispers in my ear, "remember he will return as soon as he can."

"Okay Mommy," I said, wiping away the tears.

December 24, 1991

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Abigail, Happy Birthday to you!" Professors Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, Mommy, and Matthew sings to me as my birthday cake appears before me.

I close my eyes before blowing out the flames on the candles, standing the number elevon. Most of them cheers at it before digging into my first birthday cake. Double vanilla with white frosting. During the cake, each one brings me a present. Turns out on Christmas Day everyone gets presents, but since today's my birthday, I can one present from a very few people.

"Here's my present for you Abby," Hagrid smiles, giving me what looks like a birdcage shape present.

The white sheet lifts up and I see a gentle glow.

"A baby Phoenix?" I smiled as it gently open its dark eyes.

"His name is Willow and he's all yours."

"Thank you so much Professor Hagrid, he's so cute!"

Professor Dumbledore's present is a book called 'The Study of Magical Creatures'. It's a fun book to study, not a textbook, which I love. Mommy gives me a beautiful dark fairy quilt blanket. Matthew has made a new addition to the Unknown House as a gift for me. A small waterfall that turns into a small pond. Now I can enjoy swimming at night!

During presents I've noticed Professor Snape left my dorm. That's weird. Maybe he needs to work on something. I said my goodbyes and thank yous to them as they leave for the night. Thirst dries my mouth. Definitely a glass of water before going to bed.

I made sure that Willow is sleeping before heading to the common room. By the Christmas tree, Professor Snape stands there, admiring the decorations. His back is turned towards me, not knowing my presence. The tree is green with decorations that is a combination of the colors of the Houses of Slytherin and Unknown.

"Draco and I decorated it the night before he left for the holidays," I smiled, joining him, "it's beautiful isn't it?"

He didn't say anything, but I look down at me. The smile quickly disappears as I look down.

"I wanted to give you my present when everyone was gone," he finally speak.

I was kind of expecting for him to give me a wrapped present like the others, but he did something else. He walks over to the kitchen where a caltrun is making something. Steamy white liquid gets mis with a strand of my long, dark hair that he took from me. He stirs it with my wand until it turns into a midnight blue.

He pours some in a cup and gives it to me. My hands hold it as I stare at it. Does he want me to drink it? I look up to him as Professor Snape nods his head. I drink the unfamiliar liquid, tasting it's horrible taste. Nevertheless, I drink every single drop in the cup.

"What was the potion?" I asked, trying to get used to the taste.

"It's a Transforming Potion," he answers, "once consumed, the individual will forever transform into what she wish to be at anytime."

"For the rest of my life?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Happy Birthday Abigail," he smirks a little, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor Snape."


	6. Chapter 6

December 25, 1991

Gentle strokes touch my hair. Opening my eyes to see a blurry glow. I place my glasses on to see Willow waking me up from my slumber.

"Morning Willow," I smiled at my new creature, "ready for some breakfast?"

He moves his head nod as he climbs on my shoulder when I sit up. There's no need to get ready today since it's Christmas Day. A yawn escapes my lips as I head towards the kitchen. But what caught my eyes was the presents under the tree. Not just one or two presents, but like ten or so.

"Wow," I said, never seeing this amount of presents before.

"Merry Christmas Abigail, Willow," Mommy appears from the kitchen in her nightwear.

"Merry Christmas Mommy," I smiled.

"We will have breakfast first before opening presents."

"Okay!"

Mommy's cooking is always good and I can tell Willow's enjoying his food as well.

Soon it is presents time. There's a note from on the tree with my name.

" _My dearest Abigail,_

 _I just cannot wait for giving all of these presents for you so I made sure that these presents are here for you. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas._

 _Draco_ "

All of these presents are for me from Draco? Well at least most of them. I'll definitely save those for last.

"Merry Christmas Abigail," Mommy says with a smile, giving me a present.

"Thank you Mommy," I smiled, taking it.

I open and reveals to be a cloak.

"It's amazing," I stand up to see more of it.

"Put it on Abigail."

With a single touch of the cloak and my whole body disappeared! "An invisible cloak?!" I exclaimed with a huge smile.

"I always know that you have always wanted to have one."

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

My dorm room has filled with countless books of all subjects, clothing, flowers, and stuffed animals. Of course most of them are from Draco. All of them are amazing, but there's one I adore the most is the a series of hair combs and brushes. I always did like my hair and I believe that he likes it too.

Professor Hagrid gave me all of the important stuff for Willow.

"I cannot wait for you to meet your daddy Willow," I said to him with a smile.

December 27, 1991

"Abigail! Abigail! Wake up!" a familiar voice speak as my body awakens from the violent shaking and the pain of my scar.

I groaned in both annoyed and pain. My vision clears once my glasses touch my face.

"Harry?" I asked him, confused. "Do you know how late it is?"

"I know that it is late, but I need to show you something."

He literally drag me out of bed and took me somewhere in the castle. In a large room, a large mirror stands before us. Harry takes me to it and motions me to look at it. Confused, I look at it and see my reflection, but there are two figures standing behind me. It took me a few moments to figure out who they are. My mother and father.

They look just like the way I last saw them, but this time they're smiling with happiness. On my left side has my mother. She's a whole head taller then me with long black hair in waves. Big hazel/green eyes appear behind a similar form of glasses. Healthy pale skinned petite body, wearing a black dress that went down to her knees as a matching shrwl covers her upper body.

On my right has my father. He's taller than mother, similar between mother and I, with black and white hair and black eyes. Peach coloured skin muscular under a long black cloak just like Professor Snape.

Next to mother lays a man who looks just Harry and a very pretty woman. Then it hit me.

"Father?" I asked, looking at him.

He nods with a smile.

"Mother?"

She nods, smiling.

"Uncle James?" I asked the man next to mother.

He smiles and nods.

"Aunt Lily?"

She too nods with a smile.

I didn't know why these foreign words appear out of my mouth, but it feels natural. My head turn to the side where Harry nods his head. Thin, pale fingers move away the dark bangs to reveal on his forehead was an identical scar. He mirrors the action to see my scar.

"You're my pure blood cousin?" he asked softly.

"You're my half blood cousin?" I asked softly.

We broke into smile - wide grins - while hugging each other tightly.

"Where have you been after all of these years?"

"I've been in wizardry orphanage, where were you?"

"In the Muggle World."

"But why?" I look into his eyes.

"I don't know, but as of right now we are the last of the pure blood family."

"We stick together not as cousins…." I smiled.

"...but as brother and sister," he finishes with a smile.

"Now you both know the true."

We look to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Why were we separated Professor?" Harry asked.

"To keep you both safe from the dangers of the one who shall not be named," he answers then changed to a different subject, "you have learned the truth through the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So," I speak, "then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?"

"Yes...and no," Dumbledore responses. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you Harry, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. You Abigail, you long desire for your parents' happiness for you and find more of the family you never knew. But remember this, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I ask you not to going for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry and Abigail, and forget to life."

January 4, 1992

I am making some treats and drinks in the Unknown House's kitchen. Today's the day that everyone comes back from the Winter Holidays. Meaning Draco's coming back! There's a lot of things that I must tell him.

My best witch dress in on with my hat. Hey I gotta look my best for him. Willow is sitting on my counter watching me cook. He on occasion will take a bite or two of what I was making. Just about everything is done, Matthew appears through the rocky walls.

"Hey Abigail," he greets me with a smile, "Draco's here at the entrance."

"Thanks Matthew," I greeted back smiling, "can you enter him in?"

"Of course."

The table with chairs is neatly clean for our special moment. Drinks and treats place nicely on it.

Familiar footsteps walk towards me as I see my blond haired best friend! He appears to be tired and worn out, but the moment he sees me, he suddenly becomes happy and full of energy.

"Draco!" I exclaimed with a smile, running towards him.

My best friend didn't say anything, but he did smile and gives me a giant, bear hug.

"I missed you," he finally speaks, looking at me.

"I missed you too," I smiled more, "thank you so much for all of the presents."

"You're very welcome Abigail, it's your first official Birthday and Christmas and I want it to be special."

"Uhh Draco?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"We're parents!" I giggled.

"Wait what?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Willow, Willow darling," I call for him as he flies into my arms, "Daddy's home." I return back to Draco who stares at Willow a little surprised. "Draco, this is Willow our baby phoenix. Willow this is Daddy."

His surprised look turn into a happy looking look. "Hey little one," he gently pets the flames on Willow's head with a smile.

Willow took a moment, but he begins to what sounds like a purring sound.

"Awww Willow loves his daddy!" I smiled more.

"Can I hold our son please?"

"Of course Draco."

Our little phoenix flies into Draco's arms and immediately makes a bond with him. It makes me smile that we are now one big happy family.

"You're amazing Abigail," Draco smiles to me, referring to the treats and drinks, and possibly for Willow as well.

I giggled. He made sure that I was seated first before he seated himself. My smile appears as I watch my dearest friend enjoy my cooking/baking. Our little phoenix is on the table with his food as well. The nagging thought keeps on hitting the back of my head. I need to tell him to see the future of our friendship. I just hope we are still best friends after what I am going to tell him.

"Umm Draco?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"Over the break, I have discovered something that I am not sure you might not like."

He can tell that I am extremely nervous of telling him.

"What is it Abigail?" my best friend says concerned, placing his hand on my hand. "You can tell me anything."

I blush at the touch. Warmness covers coldness.

"Do you remember when I explained you about my scar and my half blood cousin?"

"Yes."

"I found him, my half blood cousin."

"That's brilliant," he smiles small, but then it disappears, "who is it?"

My eyes trail down, trying out how to say it. "It's Harry Potter," I answered finally, looking at him.

Shock immediately cover his face. I knew it! Our friendship is going to be over and I will loose the only boy I ever...Draco stands up from his seat and kneels down next to me. He holds my hands, looking dead in my eyes.

"I do not care about who you are related to ," he says, "I don't know how or what, you are very important to me. You're my best friend and maybe even something more in the future. Abigail, no matter what, we're going to stay together one way or another."

Tears begin to fog up my glasses as I smile at him. "Oh Draco!" I exclaimed, pinning him down with a hug, "you're so amazing!"

He chuckles, hugging me back. "Is that all you did over the Winter holidays?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well it's my first official Christmas, so Mommy spoiled me with things I never I can have."

"Like what?" he asked as we sit up.

"Other than Willow, I've got an invisible cloak."

"Really?"

"Yes and some awesome books to read."

"I'm glad that you had a great time," he says with a smile, but I can tell that something was wrong.

I tilt my head to one side asking him, "is something wrong Draco?"

"What do you mean Abigail?"

Willow flies over to his lap.

"You seem to be off about something."

This talk can go on forever, but he knows that he can trust me. A deep sigh escapes his lips, "I feel like I'm not good enough for my father."

My eyes widen a little, but I let him continue.

"He taught me everything about us being pure blood and I follow his traditions, but it's not good enough."

That really got to me. Someone knows, outside of my family, about how it feels to be not good enough for the parents. I can feel the familiar warmth inside grew more and more. My dear best friend and I are very similar in many ways that no one could truly understand.

"Draco," I speak, getting him to look at me, "you're always good enough for me," a smile appears on my face.

"Thank you," he says softly.

"In fact," I smirked, thinking about something, "let's be two against the world!"

"T-Two against the world?"

"Everyone may think we're not good enough for them, but we say the world is not good enough for us. We can make our own world just for us where we can raise Willow as our own son and many more animals and humans."

"For an Unknown," he smirks, "you are something else."

"Two Against the World?"

"Two Against the World!"


	7. Chapter 7

January 5, 1992

Hermione asks for me to meet her at the library, saying something that needs be discuss with the guys. I wonder why.

She brings a familiar huge book and places it on the table with a thump. "I had you looking in the wrong section!" she exclaims. "How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"What's going on here?" I asked, a little confused.

" 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone!' "

"Why are you interested in the Philosopher's stone?" I asked. "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers."

"It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life," she adds, "which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you're never die," I answered.

"I know what it means!"

"Shh," Harry says.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel," I read the text in the book, "the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!"

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor," Hermione adds, "that's what under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"

They told their story about their encounter with Hagrid's cuddly pet.

Date Unknown - I do apologize it's been a very long and stressful time at school.

The three are meeting me at Hagrid's place. I knock on the door and it opens.

"Hagrid!" my cousin calls.

He appears in oven mitts and an apron, "oh hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." And with that he closes the door.

"Professor Hagrid!" I called. "We know about the Philosopher's Stone!"

The door reopens and he let us in.

"They think that Snape's trying to steal it," I said.

"Snape?" Hagrid didn't believe it. "Blimey, Harry," he says to him, "you're still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid," he speaks, "we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone!" professor explains. "He's not about to steal it!"

"What?"

"You heard. Right. Come on, now I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute," Harry says. At this moment, a big black boarhound greets me by sniffing my hand. "One of the teachers?"

I kneeled down to his level and begin to pet it with a smile. Hermione sits in a large chair.

"Of course!" she says. "There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments."

"That's right," Hagrid answers, "waste of bloody time, if you ask me."

The creature licks my face as I let out a small giggle.

"Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore," Hagrid continues. "I shouldn't have told you that." A cauldron suddenly begins to rattle. "Oh!" He hurries over and grabs something. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" An egg is placed on the table.

We gather around to see.

"Uh Hagrid," Harry asked, "what exactly is that?"

"That? It's a...its umn…"

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaims. "But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact."

The egg rattles and cracks. Pieces fly off as a dragon emerges. The little guy squeaks and slips on an egg piece.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"My brother Charlie works with these in Romania," Ron comments.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asks with a smile. "Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mommy. Hehe. Hello, Norbert."

The dragon makes another squeaky sound as it looks at Hagrid.

"That's a nice name for him," I smiled more.

Ron laughs at the name. Hagrid gently strokes Norbert's chin, but he backs away. He hiccups and blows a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard.

I giggled a little. "I believe he needs to be trained," I commented as Norbert hiccups again. Then someone in the window catches my eye, but quickly scatters away.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"I'll be going now," I said to them before leaving the place. "Draco?" I asked out in the darkness.

"Oh Abigail there you are!" he exclaims, coming to me. "I was worried about you."

"I'm so sorry, they asked for my help rather quickly."

"It's okay, but please tell me when you are going to be with them."

"I understand Draco."

Mommy needs to know what happened and that's what Draco and I did. No matter what time of day or night it is. We stopped them.

"Good evening," she greets the three.

Draco appears smugly beside her as I give them an apologetic look.

We enter to the mommy's classroom. The four of us are standing in front of her desk, while Draco's behind us smirking.

"Nothing," she speaks, "I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty point will be taken from Gryffindor and ten points from Unknown.

"Fifty?!" my cousin exclaims.

"Each and to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me Professor," Draco speaks, "perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said…'the five of us'."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy," she says, "you see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates."

I give him an apologetic look.

May 8, 1992

I meet up with them at Hagrid's place with Flich.

"A pity they let the old punishments die," Flich speaks, "there was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God I miss the screaming."

Draco gulps as I hold his hand to calm him down.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest." Hagrid makes his entrance with a crossbow and he looks like he's been crying. "A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh good God man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

"Norbert's gone," he sighs, "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"I'm so sorry Hagrid," I feel empathy for him, "I'm sure he will remember you."

"Yea, but what if he don't like Romania?" Flich rolls his eyes. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

Draco tightens his grip on my hand, knowing that I'm starting to feel emotional.

"Oh for God's sake," Filch had enough, "pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The Forest?" Draco panics a little. "I thought that was a joke!"

"Oh Draco," I giggle a little, "you have been in the Forest for the Unknown House."

"Yes, but we're going in the dark!"

A werewolf howls to the moon making me smile at this.

"There's more than werewolves in these trees, lad," Filch says, "besides you have your girlfriend here to protect you since all members of the Unknown House knows that their way around here. Nighty-night." And with that he leaves us.

"Right," Hagrid says, "let's go."

We walk down a path to a tree. Immediately something silver catches my eyes. I gasped, knowing it is. A few tears trail down my face as my fingers touched the silver liquid.

"Abigail," Draco asked, concerned, placing a hand on my shoulder, "what's that?"

"An unicorn's blood," I sniffed.

"I found one dead a few weeks ago," Hagrid speaks, "now this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay," Ron speaks weakly.

"And Harry, you'll go with Abby and Malfoy."

"Understood," I speak.

"Okay, then I get Fang!" Draco says.

"Fine," Hagrid said, "just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

I frowned as Fang whines.

The guys and I walk through the forest. Fang is leading. Draco holds the lamp for our light source. My hands hold both Draco's and Harry's hands, so we can be close together.

"You wait till my father hears about this," Draco says, really not liking this, "this is servant's stuff."

"If I didn't know better, Draco," Harry smirks, "I'd say you were scared."

"Scared, Potter?!" he scoffs, then freaks out when a howl is heard. "Did you hear that?" his grip tightens. "Come on, Fang."

I smirk, shaking my head. "There's nothing to worry about here."

"How would you know?" Harry asked.

I look at him with a smirk.

"Oh right."

Draco, Harry, and I approach towards a flat ground with gnarled roots covering everything. Fang stops to growl.

"What is it Fang?" I asked.

A cloaked figure is up ahead, hovering over a dead unicorn, drinking it's blood. The figure raises its head with silver blood dripping from it's mouth. Harry and I touch our scars because of the pain we are feeling.

Draco screams in pure fear. He runs away with Fang, screaming, "HELP!"

"Draco, wait!" I called for him.

My cousin and I are left alone. We watch as the figure slides over the unicorn and rises. It approaches to us which we try to back away, but Harry trips down. I join him on the ground so we can crawl away.

Suddenly there's a sound of hoofbeats. Another figure leaps over us and lands near the figure with the cloak. It's a silver centaur. He rears and the cloaked figure retreats to fly away.

"Harry Potter, Princess Abigail," he says to us, "you must leave. You both are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two."

"Why did you call me a princess?" I asked, rising up on my feet.

"You're the princess of the forest, my lady."

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked, mirroring my action.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that moment the blood touches your lips, you have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say," I speak scared, "that that thing that killed the unicorn….that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone," we both said.

A bark of a dog catches our attention. Harry and I look to see Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Draco coming over to us.

"Harry, Gail!" Hermione calls.

"Hello there, Firenze," Hagrid greets him, "I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss McGonagall. You alright there, Harry and Abby?"

We both nodded.

"Harry Potter, your highness," Firenze speaks to us, "this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck."


	8. Chapter 8

May 11, 1992

A yawn escapes my mouth. Draco chuckles at my tiredness.

"It's not easy being the Forbidden Forest's little princess huh?"

"It's not my fault that I'm chosen to be their princess. Besides don't we have end of the year finals coming up?"

"I'm afraid so," Goyate comments.

"Hey are you alright Abigail?" Crabbe notices my discomfort.

"Sorry my scar has been hurting me like crazy lately since our detention in the Forest."

"Should we take you to the Hospital Wing?" Draco asked concerned.

"It's fine really, I believe it's just a warning about something that happened in the Forest. Also with an addition of being the princess of the magical creatures, I have to focus on school, you guys, and Willow. All of this time is making me behind on my writing."

"Why were you writing again?" Goyate asked.

"Briana, my House's founder, wants me to write about anything that shows awareness of the Unknown House. So stupid of me I've decided to write everything I can during my school year," I groans, placing my face in my hands.

"Don't worry yourself there Abigail," Draco says, placing an arm around my shoulders, "I'm sure that your writing will be publish soon and it will make a difference for the Unknown House and Hogwarts."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

His smile always make my day right, no matter how small it is.

Later that day, I was in mommy's class, helping her clean up. She and I haven't been spending time together but we enjoy the small things like this. Suddenly the peace has been interrupted by my friends/cousin from Gryffindor.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry exclaims.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here," Mommy responses, "he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's gone?!" Harry said. "Now? But this is important! It's about…"

"The Philosopher's Stone?" I asked.

"How do you know?" she asked me shocked.

"It is said that someone's going try and steal it," I answered.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories. Quietly. We'll talk about this later Abigail."

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village," I said, remembering that.

"It was Snape," Harry added, "which means he knows how to get Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione joins.

Professor Snape appears behind us. "Good afternoon," he speaks in his usual tone, "now, what would three young Gryffindors and an Unknown Princess such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Uh...we were just…" I didn't know how to respond to this.

"You want to be careful," he says, "people will think you're," Harry glares at Snape rather mad while he looks back shocked, "up to something." And with that he left.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trapdoor," Harry answers, "tonight."

Later that night, I meet up with the three at the common room, passing the sleeping painting people. All of sudden, we hear croaking.

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" Neville asked, appearing from his hiding.

"Now, Neville," Harry begins, "listen. We were-"

"No! I won't let you!" he stands up. "You're get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you."

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this…" Hermione takes out her wand, "Petrificus Totalus."

Neville's body froze and falls backwards onto the floor as Hermione puts her wand away.

Ron gulps, "you're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary."

"Let's go," Harry walks by Neville, "sorry."

"Sorry," Hermione says.

"My apologizes," I speak.

"It's for your own good, you know," Ron says.

Harry and I are using my invisibility cloak as Ron and Hermione uses Harry's.

"Ow!" she whispers. "You stood on my foot!"

"Sorry," Ron whispers back.

A flame lights up our surroundings. Hermione draws out her wand and points it at the door saying, "Alohomora."

The door opens and we enter inside.

"Wait a minute..." Ron says, "he's….." a gast of air causing our cloaks off of us, "sleeping."

"Snape's already been here," Harry noted, "he's put a spell on the harp."

We move closer to the sleeping dog.

"Uh," Ron's gross out, "It's got horrible breath!"

"We have to move its paw," I speak, looking at the entrance.

"What?!"

"Come on!" Harry grabs it's paw where it's blocking the door. "Okay, push!" The four of us moves it and open the door. "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out."

"Does it seem a bit...quiet?" I asked, noticing the silence.

"The harp," Hermione says, "it stopped playing."

Drool trails down to Ron's shoulder from one of the heads.

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh!" Ron says, noticing it.

Eight eyes look back up to Fluffy, standing there. It barks and growls, thrashing everything it's path. The harp breaks and dives towards us.

"Jump! Go!" Harry screams.

We all jump through the trapdoor.

Ron gasps as we land on some mushy black ropelike vines. "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really."

"Whoa!" Harry says. The plant begins to move towards him. Oh. Ahh!" It begins to tie them up.

"Stop moving, both of you," Hermione says.

"This is Devil's Snare," I explained, "you have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?!" Ron panics. "Oh, now I can relax!"

Hermione and I smile each other when we begin to suck down below the vines.

"Hermione! Abigail!" the boys calls out.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron asked.

"Just relax!" I called out from down below.

"Abigail! Where are you?!" my cousin calls out concerned.

"Do what I say," I said, "trust me."

Harry does what he is told and goes through the vines. Ron calls for him. I quickly go to Harry's side when he lands on the ground.

"Harry!" Ron calls again.

"Are you okay cousin?" I asked him.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine," Harry answers as he stood up.

"Help!"

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione sighs.

"Apparently not," Harry and I said.

"Help! Help me!"

"We've got to do something!" Hermione noted.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I remember reading something in Herbology," I explained. "Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" I pull out my wand and point it up. "Lumos Solem!" A spark of light shoots up. The Snare let out a cry and recoils.

"Ahhh!" Ron screams, dropping down.

"Ron," Harry says, "are you okay?"

"Yea," Ron responded.

"Okay.

"Whew," the Weasley stands up, "lucky we didn't panic!"

"Lucky Abigail pays attention in Herbology," Harry corrected.

A sound caught our attention.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It sounds like wings," I answered, recognizing it.

The four of us follow the sound into a room filled with what looks like golden birds shaped like keys.

"Curious," she speaks, "I've never seen birds like these."

"They're not birds," I said.

"They're keys," Harry joins with me, "and I'll bet one of them fits that door."

A broomstick suddenly flies up in the air.

"What's this all about?" Granger asked.

"I don't know," cousin speaks.

"Strange," I add.

Weasley then walks forward to the door with his wand out. "Alohomora!" Nothing happens. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Ugh! What're we going to do?" she's annoyed now. "There must one thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one," Weasley suggested, "probably rusty like the handle."

My eyes look around and I found one. "There!" I point to it. "The one with the broken wing!" I noticed Harry looking at the broom. "What's wrong Harry?"

"It's too simple."

"Oh, go on Harry!" Ron says. "If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're youngest seeker in a century!"

He nods and grabs the broom.

While he was trying to get it with his Quidditch skills, my head lowers down, thinking to myself. I never have thought it was Professor Snape at all during this whole journey. Sure he has the personality that could happen, but I actually saw a side of him that tells me he couldn't hurt anything. Let alone steal something like this. I just don't think it's him at all.

"Catch the key!"

He flies by and throws the key to Hermione. She catches it and heads for the lock. My cousin got the other keys' attention while Hermione puts the key in the lock.

"Hurry up!" Ron panics.

The door opens and we rush in with Harry following us. We join together to shut the door just when the others slam against it.

We find ourselves in a dark room with broken pieces all around it.

"I don't think this," Hermione let out her thought, "I don't like this at all."

"Where are we?" Harry asked. "A graveyard."

"This is no graveyard," Ron sighs, "it's a chessboard." He walks out onto the board and flames light up the dark room. It illuminates the board and giant players. We appear before him.

"There's the door," Harry noted.

The four of us try to walk across the board to the door, we reach a line of pawns. They pull up their swords. Hermione, Harry, and Ron jumps back in surprised.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I asked them, looking at them. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"I understand," Ron knows what to do. "Alright, Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. Abigail you will take the King's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight."

Each one of us get our positions.

"What happens now?" she asked.

Ron's on the horse, saying, "well, white moves first and then...we play."

A white pawn moves forward.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like….real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked.

I'm sorry Hemme, but you do you know anything of what's going on here?

"You there! D-5!" Ron orders. The black pawn moves diagonal to the white pawn. Unfortunately, the white pawn smashes the black pawn. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"

Each move goes through, smashing each other.

"Wait a minute," Harry says.

"You understand right Harry," Ron speaks, "once I make my move, the Queen will take me….then you'll be free to check the King."

"No, Ron! No!" I screamed to him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked me.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"No Ron, you can't!" she try to change him. "There must be another way!"

Ron looks back to her, "do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry," he faces him, "it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Abigail, you." My cousin nods his head. "Knight...to H-3." The horse moves forwards and stops. "Check."

The Queen advances. Weasley breathes faster as he clutches onto the steel reins. Her majesty stops and strikes. Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, fallen unconscious.

"Ron!" Harry screams as Hermione and I walk towards him. "No! Don't forget, we're still playing."

She moves back as Harry and I walk the diagonal in front of the king.

"Chekmate," we both said.

The sword of the King falls to the ground. We let a breath of relief and we ran towards our friend.

"Hermione take care of Ron," Harry says to her, "then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right….I have to go on. Abigail," he turns to me, "you're coming with me.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You're be okay Harry and Gail," Hermione says to us, "you both are great wizards, really."

"Not as good as you Hemme," I smirk to her.

She smiles, "me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. And Harry and Gail, just be careful."

We both nod our heads, walking away.

Arms linked, Harry and I walk down to a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The familiar sight of the Mirror of Erised greets us at the middle of the room. A man stands before it. Professor Quirrell. The pain of our scars shoot around us.

"You?" Harry asked as Quirrell turns around. "No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one."

"Yes," he answers, "he does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, 'p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell'?"

"B-But, that day, during the Quidditch Match," Harry remembers, "Snape tried to kill me."

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, turning to my cousin. "Snape was trying to save you Cousin! I saw the soft side of him personally."

"I knew you were a danger right from the off," Quirrell says, "especially after Halloween."

"Th-Then you let troll in," Harry stutters.

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled."

"Did you killed a unicorn?" I asked.

"Why yes I did." I glare deadly at him. "The one that you touch its blood my dear princess. While everyone was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone." He turns back to the mirror as our scars hurts. "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now….what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Then he continues with, "come here, Potter and Princess, now!"

Harry and I walk forward shakily towards him.

"Tell me," he says, "what do you see?"

We look into the mirror and see ourselves. Harry mirror self brings his hand into his pocket and takes out a stone! My mirror self places her hand over the stone for a few moments before revealing a stone to be a red stone. Our mirror selves wink at us and puts the stone back. Harry reaches into his pocket and gasps a little. I feel my eyes widen, knowing what's going on.

"What is it?! What do you see?!"

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry lies, "I've won the house cup.

"I've become queen of the Forbidden Forest."

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell yells at us. "What do you see?!"

Harry and I watch as Quirrell unwraps his turban. Another face stares back at us.

"Harry Potter, Princess Abigail, we meet again."

"Voldemort," we both said together.

"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket and your powers of it becoming it's true form."

Harry and I run off, but fire traps me around in the room.

"Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can you join me and live?!"

"Never!" my cousin says, protecting me.

"Haha, bravery," Voldemort says, "your parents had it too Potter. Such powers and beauty, a combination of your parents Princess Abigail. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Princess Abigail, would you like to see your parents' happiness and approval? Together, we can make that a reality." In the mirror, Harry's parents appear while my parents' smiling faces join next to them. All I ask for is something in return." My cousin takes the stone from his pocket. "That's it Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Now Princess Abigail, release its full power!"

Our parents disappeared.

"You liar!" I screamed at him.

"Kill him!"

Quirrel soars into the air and chocks Harry's throat. I try to get to my cousin, but Quirrel pushes me away, causing me to fall down on the ground. They fall down to the stairs. I can feel the stone's presence.

"Let him go!" I screamed, feeling really different.

My hands turn into large claws, black fur covers my body. I got on Quirrell, clawing his back.

It wasn't enough. Harry's hand touches Quirrell's hand. Smoke appear from the touch. Professor yells in pain, backing away to see his hand's turning into a mountain of black ash. "What is this magic?" he asked as the hand disappears.

I went to Harry's aid, slowly transforming back to human form. He did look shock, but he got over it.

Quirrell's whole body turns to ash as he falls down to the floor. We both gasp at Harry's own hands and we hurry over to the stone. He picks it up as we sigh in relief, but then we heard something. Harry and I turn to see a dust clouding over Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes towards us!

We screamed before seeing darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Date Unknown

My eyes open to see a blurry sight. I place my glasses on to improve it. Looking over, I see Draco sleeping on a chair next to my hospital wing with his head and arms over my hand. Willow's on my stomach, sleeping as well. A soft smile appears on my face.

"Abigail?" Harry's voice said, catching my attention.

"Harry?" I asked, a little weak.

Professor Dumbledore approaches us. "Good afternoon, Harry and Abby. Ah Tokens from your admirers?"

"Admirers?" Harry asked.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you both and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows and maybe the viewers of your writing Abigail." The three of us smile at it. "Ah, I see your friend Draco and Willow haven't left your side Abby."

"How long were they here?" I asked.

"Every since the very moment they heard about you in here."

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"They're both just fine."

"What happened to the Stone?" I asked.

"Relax, dear children. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around.

"But Flamel," Harry's next to say, "he'll die, won't he?"

"He has enough Elixir to set his affair in order," he says, sitting on a chair, "but yes, he will die."

"How is it I got the Stone, sir?" Harry asked him.

"And how is it I was the one to activate it?" I asked him.

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able be able to get it. You know that you have powers right Abigail?"

"Yes."

"Only one who has a true passion of magical creatures has the ability to activate it. Both are some of my brilliant ideas. And between us that's saying something.

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean…."

"...that Voldemort can never come back?" I help out with Harry.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you two know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" He shakes his head no. "It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark." Harry touches his scar. "No, on this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love, Harry, love."

"What about me professor?" I asked.

"You already know that you are the Princess of Magical Creatures right?" I nodded my head. "Many wish to have your powers because it's so rare and powerful. Professor Snape has given you the Transformation Potion so your powers can grow stronger and you can be one with your passion. Magical Creatures treat you as their princess or mother nature. You already know some of them, while you have a lot to learn." Then he pats our heads. "Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee…" He takes some candy from Harry's station and eats it. "Mmm. Alas. Earwax."

My cousin and I chuckled at his actions as he leaves. He gives me one more smile before falling into a sleep.

"Abigail…" I hear Draco say, waking up from his sleep.

Willow makes cute sounds as he wakes up as well.

"Draco," I smiled, "Willow."

Hearing my voice, he looks up in a jolt to see me in the eyes. "Abigail!" he smiles wide. "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling much better now that you are here Draco," I smiled to him.

"You scared me and Willow like crazy."

"I know I'm really sorry Draco."

"Just please let me be with you when you're on your adventures."

"I'll do my best," I smirk towards him, petting Willow.

He smirks back, giving me a gentle hug.


	10. Chapter 10 finale

June 26, 1992

Everyone is at the main hall eating their last meal of the school year. Green banners with snakes on them scatters around the ceiling.

In the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling.

A dinging sound is heard as Professor Dumbledore rises up. "Another year gone," he says, "and now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points." Everyone claps. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two points." Claps are heard. "In second place, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twenty six points." Claps. "And in the first place, with four hundred and seventy two points, Slytherin House."

I join in with the immense cheering.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, but also there is one hundred points in the Unknown House." I raise an eyebrow at this. "And with that, Miss Abigail McGonagall has the option of giving away her house points to any House as she wish."

All eyes are on me as I stood up for everyone to see me more. "I would like to give half of my house points to the Slytherin House for the friendship and love that I have gand with my fellow Slytherins." A blush appears on my face when Draco smiles happily to me as the Slytherin table cheers. "And the remaining of my House points to the Gryffindor House for family and friendship I have gand with my fellow Gryffindors."

Cheers surrounds the shock looks on Hermione's, Ron's, and Harry's faces, but they soon join in.

"Thank you for that Miss McGonagall. Now in recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. Too Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, fifty points.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has ever seen in many years...fifty points.

"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

I smirked, knowing that Gryffindor had won.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

Draco's downfallen as I just clap slowly with a smirk.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order," Dumbledore says. The green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Lots of cheers are heard as the students stand to throw their hats into the air. Draco and I didn't do since we were sending each other looks of our emotions.

Later I stand by where the students are at the train station. Draco and I wrap our arms around each other. Crabbe and Goyate are ahead with my goodbyes and knew that it will be hard for us.

"I'm so sorry about the House cup," I apologized to him with Willow on top of my head.

"It's okay Abigail," he smiles small to me, "you have given us half of your House points."

"Will you owl us during the summer holidays?"

"Of course I will."

Our eyes meet into a romantic like contact. Maybe I can make the first move. With a blush, I kiss his cheek with my hands on his shoulders.

"Wow," he says through blushing a lot.

"See you next year?" I asked with a blushing smile.

"I'll find you," he blushing smiles back.

We may be young, but this is amazing. Slowly, but surely, our touch moves on our arms before departing. He keeps on turning around to me at every step with an amazing smile on his face. I giggled a little smiling, waving to him.

"You're still too young for dating Abigail," mommy says, appearing next to me, then smiles down to me, "but Draco is a nice enough guy for you daughter. Don't rush into things like snogging until you like thirteen or fourteen."

"I understand Mommy, but I believe what Draco and I have," I smiled, looking up to Willow, "makes us Two Against the World."


End file.
